A Friend in Slime
by mickys411
Summary: While the other Ghostbusters and Jeanie set up the firehouse for Slimer's "Birthday" Peter takes him out for the day and the two bond If you're into cutesy-poo stories, this is up your ally
Can we finally see Peter and Slimer be friends
Find out in this story

A friend in Slime

Dr. Peter Venkman was furious, fed up, fuming, and fit to be tied all in one.  
And the whole reason for his anger was a certain ghost, who just happened to be a resident at the Ghostbusters headquarters AKA the firehouse.  
The ghost of course was a small, stubby, green, goofy-looking and slimy one named Slimer.  
Whether Slimer was making a mess on Peter's bed by leaving a puddle of slimy residue, eating everything out of the fridge (including the light bulb and the baking soda), playing jokes on him, or just following him around, no matter how times Peter said or rather shouted "Knock it off!"  
Today though, Slimer was doing the two things Peter hated most of all on his "Things that annoy me about Slimer" list.  
Which were clinging to him and giving him wet, slimy kisses on his face.  
So, while his fellow Ghostbusters Ray and Winston were playing a game of cards(a much needed break after tuning Ecto-1's engine), Egon analyzing some data work, and receptionist Jeanie read a magazine, since it was a quiet day, Peter was "fighting" with Slimer.  
"Slimer, get off of me!" Peter snapped, as Slimer was grabbing on to his arm, with a huge, goofy smile on his face.  
He tried everything to get Slimer away from him, including flapping and shaking his arm, but that just made Slimer hold on tighter.  
"Ray, do something to get this green blob of flying jell-o off of me!" Peter yelled.  
Of course he knew Ray would take care of Slimer.  
Even though Slimer was "adopted" as the unofficial mascot of the Ghostbusters, he was more of a "pet" to Ray, who knew exactly what to do.  
Ray went to his locker, where he kept his flightsuit and proton pack, opened the door and took out a cookie jar, which was on the top shelf, that had a note on the front reading Slimer treats.  
It was usually filled with cookies.  
Chocolate chip, sugar with sprinkles, peanut butter, macaroon, oatmeal, gingerbread during the holidays, though the flavor never matter to Slimer as he loved them all.  
Ray then took the lid off the jar, placed his hand inside and pulled out a snickerdoodle.  
"Slimer, I've got something for you" he said, showing and waving Slimer the cookie.  
"OOOO, yummy," said a now very wide eyed Slimer, who was already licking his lips.  
He released himself from Peter's arm, then zoomed up to Ray, snatched the cookie out of hand and gulped it down in one bite.  
"Thanks Ray," said Slimer, who repaid Ray with the same sloppy kiss he gave Peter earlier, before disappearing upstairs, most likely to read his comics or take a nap, which ever happens first.

"Thanks Ray, I need that.  
Is it just me or is Slimer being more clingy and more annoying than usual today," asked Peter, as he was still wiping slime residue off the sleeve of his shirt.  
"Slimer's just excited because today is his birthday," Ray answered, as he wiped the remainder of Slimer's kiss off his face with a towel.  
"I don't care it it's his Barmitzvah, he's gotta learn not to constantly bug me.  
Not to mention leave his slime all over the place.  
I mean, we have enough around to make a million Slimers and one is already too many."  
"Wait a minute, today is Slimer's birthday?  
I didn't think ghosts had birthday," said Winston.  
"They don't, including Slimer, Egon replied, looking up from his paperwork, We still aren't also sure of his creation, origins, and where did he come from exactly.  
And we still have more tests to work on."  
"But today is a special day for Slimer,  
And for us to actually," said Ray.  
"What is it then?" asked Peter, who was getting rather impatient.  
"Don't you know today is the first anniversary of meeting Slimer for the first time?"  
"When he appeared at the firehouse after we repaired it?" asked Winston.  
"Actually, it was before that,"Egon corrected.  
"It all happened shortly before you joined us, Winston," said Peter.

The other Ghostbusters then told Winston the story of their first real "call" assignment at the Sedgewick hotel.  
Ray brought up that he was the first one to spot Slimer, and tried to catch him on his own, but got away fast.  
Peter recalled how Slimer knocked him out with his slimy residue, and how he ended up needing an almost two hour shower, after returning to the firehouse later on.  
And Egon mentioned how they were able to catch Slimer after he dissapeared into a ballroom.  
Just then Jeanie appoarched the guys and asked, "Are you talking about Slimer?"  
"Yes, today is the first anniversary of our first encounter with him,"Ray answered.  
"Our first "real" call.  
Seems like only yesterday this place was a dump and a joke."  
"Not anymore," said Peter.  
"This place is no dump, that's for sure," said Winston.  
"Though we can be a joke at times," Egon pointed out.

There was no need to countinue on with Slimer's story, as the Ghostbusters and Jeanie knew that when all the ghosts which were captured escaped, no thanks to Enviormental Protection Agency agent Walter Peck, who made the guys( or rather a con edison worker) shut off the protection grid of the containment unit, causing it to blow up, all the spirits ran or rather flew amok around New York City, Slimer, however was the only one who stayed behind at the firehouse, hiding next to the now damaged containment unit.  
Slimer eventually appeared on the very night the firehouse re-built was completed, and ended-up crashing into the dining room at dinner.  
Over the next several days, Slimer kept re-appearing but tried to keep a distance from the Ghostbusters, as a fear of getting caught and being put back in the containment unit.  
Eventually, Slimer saw that the guys seemed rather nice and became more appoarchable, until Slimer was given a name and made part of their "family."  
And while everyone came to know Slimer better and befriend him, Peter was the only one who had trouble warming up to the fact that the Ghostbusters have a real ghost for a "pet".

"This really is a big day for Slimer, said Jeanie, After all if it wasn't for him, we might got gone out of business our first week.  
"Jeanie's right, I think we should do something special for Slimer today," Ray added.  
"What do suggest we do, throw him a parade, or how bout a party?" asked Peter, sound slightly sarcastic.  
"Peter, that's a great idea."  
"The parade."  
"No, the party," said Winston.  
"Better yet, a surprise party.  
We can have it right here in the firehouse," said Jeanie.  
"That's prefect, Slimer will love it," said Egon.  
"Me and my big mouth," Peter sighed.

Planning for the party immeditly fell into place.  
Jeanie voulnettered to get the refreshments and a cake, or rather two that way if Slimer ate one all by himself, there would be another one.  
A tip Jeanie learned from past birthday experiences.  
Ray said that he would get a present for Slimer, while Egon and Winston were in charge of picking up the decorations.  
That left only one job.  
The person who was to get Slimer out of the firehouse, while everyone else would get the place ready for the party.  
And unfortuntly for Peter, that was his task.  
"But why me?" he muddered.  
"Because you'll spent more time complaining about getting ready for the party, instead of doing the actually work," Jeanie pointed out.  
"What about the rest of you guys?"  
"No offense Peter, but when it comes to picking out gifts, you don't really have much thought," said Ray.  
"Or taste, Winston added, Judging by the Christmas and birthday presents you've given to us."  
"Besides, Slimer basically follows you everywhere, so you're the only one that can lead him out of the firehouse.  
That way, we can get ready for the party and the surprise won't get ruined," Egon pointed out.  
"Do I really have to?" Peter asked with a combination of sighing and complaining in his voice.  
"Yes," Jeanie and the other Ghostbusters answered.  
"Very well."  
Peter than walked up the stairs to look for Slimer.

Meanwhile, Slimer was in the bedroom taking a nap.  
At first, he was reading a comic book, but at some point had fallen asleep, with the comic book, laying on his stomach.  
Just then, Slimer was woken up by a voice calling his name.  
"Slimer," called the voice.  
Slimer knew that the voice was Peter right away.  
Slimer also knew that whenever Peter called his name, it usually meant he was in trouble.  
"Uh-oh," said Slimer.  
"Slimer," Peter said once more.  
Slimer panicked.  
He then scrambled under Ray's bed and hid himself, just as Peter entered the bedroom.  
"Slimer, are you in here? Peter asked, Come out, come out where ever you are."  
Slimer meanwhile, watched nervously, as Peter paced back and forth in the room.  
After looking around the bedroom and not getting a response from Slimer, Peter then said as he snapped his fingers, "Well darned it.  
No sign the spud anywhere.  
Slimer meanwhile, still hiding under the bed watched as Peter was leaving.  
As he was walking out, Peter countinued to speak.  
"I guess that means, I'll have to take my walk around Central Park alone.  
Enjoy the fresh air alone.  
And eat a few hot dogs alone."

As Peter walked back downstairs, Slimer shot out of the room.  
"Peter wait for me! wait for me!" Slimer called out.  
And as soon as Peter reached the last step, Slimer grabbed him by the hand, pulling him towards the front door.  
But not before Peter was able to yank his coat off a nearby hook.  
"Works everytime," Peter told the other Ghostbusters and Jeanie with a wink, as he and Slimer headed out the door.  
And with that, setting the firehouse up for the party had began.

As Jeanie and the rest of the Ghostbusters were setting up for the party, Slimer and Peter headed to Central Park.  
Since it was such a sunny and breezy day, they decided to walk to the park, or rather Peter walked and Slimer floated.  
But not before Peter stopping at Ecto-1 to grab a pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap to wear.  
Not for him, but for Slimer.  
He told Slimer that the hat and sunglasses would protect him from the sun drying out his slime.  
However, it was to give Slimer a disguse has Peter didn't want to be caught with him.  
He couldn't imagine of what would people, especially his adoring fans would think if a ghostbuster would be seen around hanging out with a ghost.

Since it was such a lovely day outside,there was a fairly large amount of people at Central Park, which was no surprise to Peter.  
Families were having picnics and playing games on the grassy areas, a group, groups of teenagers, showing off their break-dancing skills, and dogs catching either frisbes or tennis balls that their owners would throw.  
Peter thought this would be perfect.  
"Why not, he said, If you can teach an old dog new tricks, surely you can teach a ghost dog tricks."  
Peter the took a tennis ball out of his coat pocket and called Slimer.  
"Hey Slimer, how bout a game of catch?" he asked.  
"Yeah-uh yeah-uh," Slimer replied.  
Peter then threw the ball, and to his surprise,not only did Slimer caught the ball, but returned it to Peter in a quick matter.  
Of course, it was no surprise to Peter that there was indeed slime residue all over the ball.  
"Ick," Peter said to himself, as he cleaned the slime off the ball, before throwing it again for Slimer to catch.

Meanwhile, back at the firehouse, after wrapping up Slimer's gift, Ray was giving Winston and Egon a hand putting up the decorations that the two bought.  
Egon and Ray were fixing a banner, while Winston was tying some balloons together, when Jeanie walked through the door, carrying several bags and boxes.  
"I'm back fellas, she called, And I got munchies for the party."  
The guys stopped what they were doing to give her a hand.  
"Thanks, said Jeanie, I hope we got enough food and drinks."  
"I think we got enough to feed an army," said Ray.  
"A small army," Winston added on.  
"It's about Slimer size," said Egon.

As everyone countinued to get ready for the party, Winston said,"I hope Peter and Slimer are getting along."  
"This is the longest the two had been in the same place together," said Ray.  
"That's gotta be a record," Jeanie added.  
"I bet they're having a good time at the park."  
"Judging by what I usually see between those two I highly doubt it," said Egon.  
"No, I'm sure being out in the fresh will do them good."  
"That would be, if Peter and Slimer were in seperate directions."  
"Don't be so negitive Egon."  
"I'm not being negitive, I'm being realistic."  
"I really do think Peter and Slimer will come back as better friends."  
"You really think so."  
"I bet coffee and a doughnut that Peter and Slimer will be buddies by the end of the day."  
"You're on."  
Egon and Ray stopped what they were doing for a moment briefly, shook hands on their bet, then went back to work.  
They, along with Winston and Jeanie still had a lot more to get done.

Back at the park, Slimer was having fun catching and bringing the ball back to Peter, while Peter himself was getting rather bored.  
Not to mention, tired of having to wipe the slime off the ball.  
He then came up with an idea.  
"Hey Slimer how bout a game of hide-and-seek?" Peter asked.  
"OK Peter," said Slimer.  
"OK then, you hide, and I'll seek you."  
Slimer then floated away to a hiding spot, while Peter counted.  
"One, two,three,four,five,six,seven,eight,nine,ten," Peter counted off.  
Little did Slimer know was that Peter had plan to count for a long time.

As Slimer stayed hidden, Peter was still counting.  
"A hundred and fifty one, a hundred and fifty two, a hundred and fifty three," he said.  
Suddenly, Peter felt something breathe on him.  
Peter stopped counting.  
"Slimer, you were suppose to hide.  
And you made me lose count," he said, turning around.  
However, when Peter turned, it wasn't Slimer who he was looking at, but was face to face with a very unfriendly looking dog, who was growling at him.  
"Uh nice doggy, good doggy," Peter said with a gulp.  
That just made the dog growl more.  
The first instinc that Peter could think to do was make a run for it.  
And that's exactly what Peter did, as the dog chased after him not too far behind.

In another part of the park, Slimer had found a prefect hiding spot where Peter would not find him.  
At least that's what Slimer thought as time had past, and no sign of Peter.  
But Slimer wasn't worry, instead he just dozed off as he did earlier, while reading his comic book.  
But Slimer was awakened but a sound of what it seemed to be like something or rather someone yelling.  
"AAHH!" went the voice.  
Slimer knew who it was right away.  
"That's Peter!" said Slimer.  
And sure enough, Slimer was right, as he poked his head out of his hiding spot to see that Peter was getting chased by a visious looking dog.  
"Gotta save Peter! Slimer declared as he raced into action and said, "I'm coming Peter!"

"I know I should get more exersice and fresh air, but not like this," Peter huffed as he was begining to run out of breath from his speed run, trying his best to avoid getting attacked by the dog.  
Thankfully, Peter's eye caught a nearby tree in the distance.  
He then raced quick enough to get to the tree, to which then Peter jumped and began to climb.  
As he did, the dog grabbed the bottom of Peter's jacket.  
Just as Peter grabbed a hold of a thick branch, he was able to free himself from the dog's grip, but also ripping his jacket in the process.  
"RRRRIIPPPPP!" as the jacket was torn.  
"Hey, I just bought this jacket.  
If I wasn't so terrified, I'd be really angry now," Peter scolded the dog, while hanging tight to the branch.  
The dog, meanwhile, countinued to growl and bark at Peter.  
"How could things get worse?" He thought.  
Suddenly, Peter heard another type of sound.  
It was a snapping sound of the branch, slowly breaking apart from the tree.  
"As the guys and Jeanie always say, me and my big mouth indeed," said Peter with a gulp.

As the tree branch grew limper, it drew Peter closer to the dog.  
Peter was frozen in panic, when suddenly he hear something.  
"Hey doggy!" yelled the voice.  
Peter looked up and saw Slimer.  
Slimer then floated right in front of the dog, and began to growl and make scary looking faces of his own.  
This of course frightened the dog, who then ran away with the sound of whimpering, left the park and climbed into the opened back truck of a dog catcher's van, locking it behind him.

Slimer then smiled at himself for a job well done.  
Peter also smiled with relief as he said,"Slimer, for once am I ever glad to see you."  
Peter then carefully unwrapped himself from the branch and climbed down from the tree.  
However, just as Peter got himself on the ground, Slimer then noticed that the branch was ready to fall off.  
"Peter look out!" yelled Slimer, as he pushed Peter and himself out of the way.  
Peter found himself full of anger again.  
"Slimer, why you.." he said.  
But before he was about to snap at Slimer, the branch fell completely off the tree.  
Once again, Peter was relief.  
"That was a close one," he said.  
"Uh-uh," Slimer added with a nod.  
Just then, two gentleman, wearing brown landscaper jumpsuits appeared.  
The one ground's keeper said,"Hey Ed.  
Looks like someone did our job for us."  
"Our lucky day Carl," said the second ground's keeper.  
"Guess we can cut out for lunch early."  
"You better believe it."  
And the two men left.  
Peter then turned to Slimer and asked,"speaking of lunch, you hungry Slimer?"  
"You betcha," Slimer answered.

Peter went up to a nearby food cart and got a few hot dogs and drinks for Slimer and himself.  
Slimer, meanwhile sat a bench, waiting for Peter to bring the food.  
When Peter arrived, he gave Slimer a can of soda and two hot dogs and kept one of each for him.  
"Thanks Peter," said Slimer, as he gulped everything down in one bite, before letting out a burp and replied,"Excuse me."  
"Thanks OK Slimer, I'll forgive you this time," said Peter, who actually gave a smile to Slimer.  
As Peter took his time eating his hot dog, he began to speak.  
"You know Slimer, this is the first time that the two of us are hanging out for a long time," he paused to take a bite of his hot dog then spoke again,"And to tell you the truth, I didn't think I was going to enjoy it.  
But seeing that you've saved my life not once, but twice, as well as a few other times that I had forgotten until today made me realize, you're not such a bad little ghost after all.  
"You do this because you care, and I actually do care about you to.  
I mean, you do drive me up a wall sometimes and I guess that means we're family.  
And ghost or not, you are a true member of the Ghostbusters family.  
Ray, Jeanie,Winston,Egon and even myself, we all love the fact you stuck around and became our pal."  
"Thanks Peter," said Slimer, who's face had turned from green to a light shade of pink, as he blushed with pride from what Peter said.  
"You know are you a spud, but in a good way.  
A slime buddy, hence your new name from me "Spud."  
Peter ate the last bit of his hot dog, drank the remainder of his soda and said,"What do you say we head for home spud?"  
"You bet," Slimer answered.  
And that's what they did, but this time, Peter didn't mind that Slimer was along side him.  
In fact, Peter felt pride.

When the two arrived back to the firehouse, Peter opened the door and said,"After you Spud."  
Slimer floated into headquarters, which was dark inside.  
"Ohhh, dark and scary," said Slimer.  
"Here, let me turn on the lights," said Peter, as he flicked the switch.  
As soon as the lights came on, Winston,Egon,Ray and Jeanie popped up from behind Ecto-1, and yelled, "Surprise Slimer!"  
The firehouse was all decorated with balloons and streamers, along with a huge banner that read,"Happy "Birthday" Slimer written on it.  
There was also a table of refreshments of snacks, drinks and a cake.  
"For me?" Slimer asked.  
"Yep, today is your day Slimer," Ray answered.  
"Everyone deserves a day to be celebrated, especially you," Jeanie added.  
"You're the top ghost day Slimer," said Winston.  
"We're glad you're a part of our family," said Egon.  
"We were all in on it, even me," said Peter.  
Slimer couldn't believe it,the Ghostbusters and Jeanie had thrown a party just for him.  
They really did love and care about Slimer.  
Sure he did make a mess or two and got in the way at times, but they love him.  
"Thanks everyone," said Slimer as he did his own way of thanking everyone by giving Jeanie and the guys each a famous big slimy kiss on the face.  
When it was Peter's turn, everyone know what was going to happen.  
But to their surprise, Peter just laughed and said,"I'm glad you're happy Slimer."  
"Did I just see what I think I did?" asked a prepluxed Winston.  
"It's not just you I saw it to, said Jeanie,Who'd a thought Peter would get along with Slimer."  
Ray turned to Egon and said,"Told you.  
By the way, I like my coffee with cream, two sugars and a cheese danish."  
"Very well then," Egon replied.  
"What's going on?" asked Peter.  
"Ray and Egon made a bet about you and Slimer getting along,"Winston answered.  
"Using coffee and doughnuts," Jeanie added.  
"You placed a bet on me?" asked Peter.  
"If it's any consolation Peter, I bet againist you and Slimer becoming friends," Egon pointed out.  
"And I said you would and I was right," said Ray.  
"I can't believe this, I was the subject of a bet, said Peter,"I feel betrayed by my own gang"  
"Don't worry Peter, I care," said Slimer, giving Peter a hug around the neck.  
To which Peter said,"Thanks Spud."  
"Come on, let's not have all this spoil the party.  
Let's have some fun," said Jeanie.  
And the Ghostbusters and Slimer agreed on that idea.

Everyone had a great time at the party.  
Dancing to some tunes played on a tape player, Ray gave a toast to Slimer as they had some refreshments and the cake(Slimer of course ate the other one by himself.)  
Slimer loved his gift, which was a stuffed plush toy of the Stay Puft Marshmellow Man.  
Jeanie showed a scrapbook she made of articles and photos of the guys at the start of the Ghostbusters career and another of pictures of her, the guys and Slimer taken over the last year.  
Everyone then shared their favorite Slimer story or memory.  
Finally it was Peter's turn, as he told everyone what happened today at the park.  
"Wow Peter, Slimer saved your life twice?" asked Winston.  
"Yeah, if it wasn't for him, I'd be a human chew toy, or a human accoridin for sure," Peter replied.  
"That is something," said Jeanie.  
"See Peter all it took is for Slimer to help you out in an unexpected way, and the two of you would be friends," said Ray, eating a piece of cake.  
"Don't be so sure Ray, we don't know if it's the truth.  
Remember we weren't at the park," Egon pointed out as he got himself a glass of punch.  
"I don't believe it, first I'm the subject of a bet, now nobody believes my story, said Peter with a sigh in his voice,What a day this has been."  
Slimer then snuck up behind Peter and gave him yet another big slimy kiss on the cheeck.  
"Slimer," said Peter.  
Ray,Winston,Egon,Jeanie and a now very nervous Slimer waited to see what was going to happen.  
Peter then held up his plate and said,"how bout more cake?"  
Everyone broke up laughing.

A year ago that day, Slimer came into the lives of Jeanie and the Ghostbusters and it was never the same after that.  
But nobody mind at all as it was truly meant to be.  
Not only did the Ghostbusters began, but Slimer officially had now became a member of a wonderful family who indeed love and care for him.

The End 


End file.
